Nunca una historia de amor
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Un rey Oberon deseoso de tener un hijo. Una reina, por matrimonio concertado, esteril. Un tio anbicioso, un primo inocente y dos hermanas Masonie enamoradas del mismo hombre. Es una historia de enredos y ambicion, pero nunca de amor aunque lo parezca. -Historia y personajes son mios, de donde saque la idea no- Dejen reviews si les gusta.


¡Hola amigos! Esta historia se me a ocurrido a mi asi como tambien sus personajes. Aun asi me parece que entra en la categoria de fic porque, aunque sea una historia fantastica, esta basada en la vida de Enrique VIII. Aun asi no es para nada historica.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Los gritos de gente pidiendo cada vez mas y mas sangre eran audibles en cualquier parte y resonaban en los oidos de la joven mujer en la que se habia convertido Erika Masonie. Lagrimas caerian de sus ojos si no fuera porque ya vivio suficiente dolor en su adolescencia no tan lejana en la que enamorarse del hombre equivocado dio lugar al fin de su familia.

-Erika -la nombro un hombre joven que estaba detras de ella acompañado de su sequito.

La mujer rubia hizo lo propio. Vio a los ojos a su señor. En otro caso ella, condesa aunque nunca use su poder, deberia haberle mostrado sus respetos, pero no lo haria. Al fin y al cabo ellos compartian un pasado y un hijo.- Has echo una gran locura viniendo aquí.

-En cuanto me informaste de lo ocurrido -en realidad no habia sido el, si no uno de sus mensajeros. Erika sabia que el rey Oberon habia echo eso porque no se atrevia a decirselo en persona y eso se noto en su tono de voz- no pude quedarme quieta a kilometros de aquí. Al fin y al cabo la sangre que se derrama es sangre de mi sangre.

El sequito se escandalizo un tanto al oir lo que la condesa dijo. Admitia ser familia de los delincuentes condenados.

Por su parte Oberon guardo respetuoso silencio por la desgracia de la mujer que amo y seguia amando aunque para ella ahora el no era mas que el asesino de su familia... de la familia de ambos.

-Me informaron de que llegue tarde para evitar la muerte de Nime -los ojos ya por si acuosos de la mujer se aguaron aun mas aunque las lagrimas no salieron porque en ellos se notaba algo mas, ¿un poco de esperanza, tal vez?

El rey se meso los cabellos pelirrojos, sin dejar que sus sirvientes notaran lo nervioso que estaba. Habia hechizado, rezado, hecho de todo para que Erika no hiciera acto de presencia en el palacio pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en su cabeza.

"Tarde para evitar la muerte de Nime" pero no la de Petra. No la de la reina... su hermana.

-Salbala.

La sola palabra pronunciada al azar torno el ambiente frio haciendo tiritar a los presentes. Todos vieron con admiracion a la joven condesa comprendiendo al fin su presencia alli con ropa de calle.

-Erika, eres mi cuñada. Y como tal tienes tus pribilegios pero... esto es demasiado.

-No, no lo es.

La mas joven de las hermanas Masonie le estaba retando delante de todos. Pues la multidud sedienta de sangre se habia parado a ver el "espectaculo" del balcon, ya de dominio publico.

-Es tu esposa -continuo Erika- no puedes condenarla asi. No puedes matar a tu familia.

-¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que tu hermana y tu primo hicieron?

La rubia se estremecio un poco, si, si que lo sabia. El hecho de conocer esa idea suicida fue lo que hizo que deciriera irse, abandonanlodos. Por su culpa Nime estaba muerto.

-No, -dijo aun asi- no conozco demasiado bien los detalles.

Oberon echo un rapido vistazo a todo el mundo y viendo que el pueblo (el mismo que hace nada pedia a gritos la cabeza de Petra) no le perdonaria tener a Erika sin saber nada decidio contarselo. Al fin y al cabo todos se regian por las decisiones de sus nobles. Si uno de ellos, solo uno, decia "ya vasta" se le obedecia, incluidos los otros. Lo que la reina habia hecho era delito, asi todos los nobles congregados en un juicio lo decidieron, pero faltaba una en esa reunion. La misma que el rey sabia que seria la parte discordante.

-Yuna, la esposa de tu primo pillo a ambos infragantis cometiendo incesto. -dijo el rey sonando frio mientras por dentro se auto insultaba por haberse casado con la hermana equivocada. Incluso ahora, mientras lo dejaba por los suelos la seguia amando. Ella fue la unica mujer que amo de verdad, la unica que le pudo dar un heredero varon y la habia dejado ir. Es mas, la habia obligado a irse.- Por si eso no fuera suficiente delito tambien han cometido adulterio con respecto a Yuna y a mi propia persona.

Esperaba que Erika cerrara la boca con la nueva informacion y se sometiera al yugo de la multitud pero la mujer se quedo impasible, pensativa, buscandole tres pies al gato.

Con razon la llamaban condesa de hielo, pero Oberon no se dejo engañar... al menos en los ultimos momentos, la conocia demasiado bien.

"Ella ya lo sabia -comprendio- me ha mentido descaradamente." Por solo eso podia matarla ahi mismo. A lo que tambien se sumaria el hecho de haber entrado al palacio sin consentimiento... pero no lo haria ¿por que? Muy sencillo. Porque amaba a esa ninfa rubia de ojos castaños acuosos, la unica con unos ojos asi. Esa era la diferencia entre Petra y Erika. Porque lo que sentia por la mayor de las Masonie no fue mas que un enamoramiento mientras Erika estaba embarazada y el aun casado con una tercera chica. Asi era Oberon.

Erika por dentro rezaba para que el pequeño Oberon, solo tuviera de parecido con su padre el nombre.

-Las pruebas -pidio la condesa, dispuesta a organizar hay mismo su propio juicio. Todos contubieron la respiracion.

-¿Pruebas? -pregunto el rey consternado.

-Si, las pruebas. ¿Supongo que Yuna tendra algunas? Lo que ha dicho verdaderamente es muy fuerte como para decirlo sin pruebas. -por un momento una estaca se clabo en el corazon de la de ojos castaños, comprendiendo que su primo habia muerto por nada.

-Como comprenderas -comenzo una mujer del sequito del rey que tenia aires de superioridad y veia a Erika de muy malos modos. Era Yuna.- yo no voy por los pasillos de mi casa camara en mano todo el tiempo.

Parecia dolida como debia estarlo por el engaño de su marido, pero todo era farsa.

-Habeis formado un juicio sin pruebas... y sin mi. -Su voz sonaba enfadada- ¡y aun os atreveis a...!

Las siguientes palabras se le quedaron atragantadas conteniendo el llanto, pero no importaba: Todos habian comprendido lo que queria decir.

-Todos los nobles botaron por "culpables". -siguio el rey, ya sin convicción en sus palabras.

-De eso nada, porque aquí hay una que esta votando "inocente".

Todos soltaron un "Ah!" de sorpresa y miedo. Una discordante. Eso no habia pasado en siglos.

-Por favor Oberon -continuo- si alguna vez la amaste, salbala.

No dijo mas. Estaba dispuesta a irse del balcon y nadie se lo impidio. En cuanto estuvo lejos de las miradas de todos. Sobretodo la de odio extremo de Yuna, comenzo a correr hacia donde savia que tenian encerrada a Petra. Recordando ese no tan lejano tiempo en el que tenia 17 años, su hermana 20 y ambas cometieron el mayor error de sus vidas...

* * *

Bueno, esto no era mas que un prefacio del futuro. La verdadera historia comienza en el recuerdo de Erika, el cual es la mayor parte del fic.

Ya se que aqui dije mucho... y a la vez poco. Pero me gusta dejar pnceladas de lo que pasara desde un principio.

Si les gusto, haganmelo saber con un review o con un favoritos o folouw tambien me vale.


End file.
